


Camouflage

by navitor3 (Blue_Zircon)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Zircon/pseuds/navitor3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny ZoNa drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camouflage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece.
> 
>  
> 
> A quick something I wrote on my phone. Had the days on the Merry in mind.

Camouflage

)I(

How did it happen? He met her; he admired _some_ things in her. But really, he didn't like her... much. She had a streak in her, something that made her untrustworthy, unpredictable. Something he never liked in people. But he was forced to be around her. Put up with her. Get to know her.

Her personality.

**"Zoro, put the chair and umbrella on the bow, I want to read the paper."**

**"Whatever, witch. Ask your idiot cook."**

Her assumed dominance.

**"Would you just do as I say, for once, without talking back?!"**

**"You're not my boss!"**

Her way of getting what she wanted.

**"Ow! Witch! One of these days – !"**

**"What about one of these days?"**

And sometimes, just put up with it all and accept defeat. Do things her way, make her happy...

**"Now was that so hard to do?"**

**"Keel over and die."**

... and hope that somewhere deep down inside...she didn't see him as just a moron or only someone who was able to protect her – or carry her dumb chair around. That she actually cared about him – wanted him around.

**"Hey idiot, nap here, in the shade."**

**"Whatever, woman, just be quiet with that paper."**

)I(


End file.
